Je n'ai désormais plus de moyen de m'échapper
by King Sonoko Harmonia
Summary: (OS) : Je regrette avoir fuit ce jour la. Et depuis cette fuite je revois tout ces souvenirs qui sont lier a Toi. Désolée d'avoir Fuit. Vraiment... Je suis désolée


**Crédit Song :** Poupée vivante d'AngelMJ. Mais les paroles en italiques sont un peu modifiées pour un peu mieux coller à l'OS

 **Disclamer :** Le monde de one piece appartiens a EIICHIRO Oda, vous commencez a connaître et Sonoko appartiens a ? SONOKO-SAMA 8D (J'arrête les conneries)

 **Note :** Voilà, un nouvel OS. Toujours en l'honneur de Gyn, parce que j'aime ce type. Et aussi c'est le dernier OS que je peux faire pour le moment x) parce que dès demain je me casse, je serai sur Paris pour la Japan expo puis je vais en Espagne. J'ai tellement hâte haha ! Bon c'est pas le but de cette partie.  
Pourquoi avoir choisi la chanson « Poupée vivante » d'AngelMJ ? J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour cette chanson. Après comme j'ai dit j'ai légèrement modifier les paroles pour coller avec la relation entre les deux personnages x). Je vous conseille d'allez voir ce que fait AngelMJ si vous connaissez pas ! :3 J'adore personnellement. Et mes fics avancerons a partir du 20 juillet

* * *

 _Quelque chose me plait Chez toi. Mon coeur d'innocence en subit les ravages, résultats de simples illusions tes sentiments se mélangent dans un tourbillon irrationnel_

Encore une fois, ils étaient face à face. Il y avait un jeune homme assez mince, il n'était pas spécialement grand ni petit, il avait une taille moyenne. Il avait ses cheveux et sa légère barbe de couleur noire. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Il était habiller d'un haut gris un pantalon de la même couleur. Sous sont haut gris ouvert, il y avait un tee-shirt vert foncer, également il avait un bandeau gris avec des rayures bleues. Il avait également deux boucles d'oreilles a chacune de ses oreilles, des rouges. Il avait la peau métisse. De l'autre côté du pont, il y avait une jeune fille assez pâle et petite. Ses cheveux étaient bleus glaces et ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle était habillée d'un long manteau marron qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux bas de ses genoux. Elle avait un pantalon blanc. Ils étaient tout les deux dans un endroit connu un des bateaux de l'armana de Don Krieg. Tout était sombre et ce bateau semblait désert.

« Tu reviens quand Gyn ? » Demanda la jeune fille

« Bientôt Sonok' ne t'inquiète pas ! » Répondit Gyn

« C'est quand ce bientôt pour toi ?! » Répondit agressivement Sonoko

La jeune fille savait bien que Gyn n'allait pas du tout répondre a cette question. Le jeune homme sourit, puis regarda l'horizon comme si il n'y avait jamais eu cette question.

 _Les mêmes réponses au fil de mes questions… Qui semblent privilégier la forme sur le fond. Même si je sais qu'il est déjà trop tard. Je préfère continuer nos Discutions dérisoire._

« Hey Sonok' ça va faire un an que tu fais parti de cet équipage. » Fit remarquer Gyn

« Ouais, ça fait un an que tu m'as assommé » Dit Sonoko avant de laisser échapper un petit rire

« Ca passe tellement vite » Avoua Gyn

« … Essaye de vivre aussi avec un souvenir de quelqu'un que tu aime Gyn. En ne sachant pas ce qu'il est devenu »

Encore une fois, Gyn n'avait pas entendu cette phrase. Sonoko s'assit au sol en s'adossant contre le mur. Elle regardait le ciel sombre… Enfaite, il n'était pas si sombre, il était plutôt flou… Enfin Sonoko avait du mal a déterminer ce qu'il se passait dans cette environnement, elle pensait réellement que c'était un flou qui les entourer. Elle reconnaissait bien le bateau ou elle était, mais elle ne pouvait pas reconnaître le paysage. Malgré ce flou Sonoko pouvait voir qu'une nuit c'était passé. La jeune pirate ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes puis les rouvrit. Gyn n'était plus la.

« Je t'aimerai pour toujours » Ces mots ont-ils un sens pour toi ? Je ne crois plus en ce discours. Et pourtant je fais le choix de ne pas t'oublier.

« Hey Sonok' ? tu as passer la nuit dehors ? » Demanda Une voix

Sonoko était toujours adossé contre le mur en bois. Encore une fois c'était Gyn. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus fit juste un signe de la tête

« ouais, il y avait des Aurores Polaires » Fit Sonoko

« Boréales tu veux dire non ? » Dit Gyn avant de s'asseoir a côté de Sonoko

« Non ! Polaires ! Boréales c'est qu'au nord ! Et ça s'appel Astral au sud ! On ne me la fait pas ! * »

Sonoko commença à expliquer une énième fois le phénomène des Aurores Polaires. On lui avait expliqué en vulgarisant bien sur. Sonoko trouvait ça intéressant comme phénomène

 _Ma voix ne trahit pas ma tristesse. J'entends dans ma tête : « Le spectacle doit continuer » Poupée vivante qui joue un mélodrame. Prendras-tu la peine un jour de vraiment m'observer ?_

« Krieg me saoule! » Dit d'un ton neutre Sonoko, comme fatiguée de répété toujours cette phrase

« il a fait quoi encore ? » Demanda Gyn continuellement curieux

Sonoko réexpliquait que son premier capitaine n'était pas un réel Pirate selon elle, que les vrais pirates ne mettaient pas tout sur leurs réputations, serte elle jouait, mais il ne fallait pas se reposer sur le passer

« Tu sais, on ne changera jamais Krieg » Fit Gyn

« T'sais que toi t'es un lâche ?! » Fit Sonoko « Tu te cache toi aussi sur la réputation de Krieg ! Et aussi t'veux toujours pas me revoir ! »

Durant le petit monologue de Sonoko, Gyn semblait réfléchir a quelque chose. Il s'allongea sur le dos et regardait le ciel orangé.

« tu sais… tu as peu être raison en disant ça » Avoua Gyn

« j'ai tout le temps raison ! » Dit Sonoko

« Paye ta modestie ! » Reprit Gyn

 _Ton visage me hante encore et encore. Mais il n'y a que toi dans mon champ de vision, je regarde enfin autour de moi ses souvenirs lier a ta personne._

Gyn était de dos. Sonoko se rapprocha doucement de Gyn.

« HEY GYN ! » Hurla Sonoko

Aucune réponse. Sonoko voulait mettre sa main sur l'épaule du bras droit de Don Krieg. Ce dernier se retourna vers Sonoko

« Ah Sonok' t'es la. Désolé de t'avoir fait réveiller si tard… »

« … Qu'est qui se passe ? » Sonoko regardait sa main en étant choqué ce qui c'était passé

« Part » Ordonna Gyn.

« … Non. Je ne peux pas… » Fit Sonoko

« Part Sonoko, Mihawk nous suit depuis quelques jours. » Dit Gyn

« Je sais me battre maintenant. » Avoua Sonoko

« Mihawk nous suit depuis une semaine. Krieg ne fera pas le poids contre lui, alors toi… » Répondit Gyn

« … Je veux pas partir moi » Dit Sonoko

Je t'enlace de manière machinale. Je voudrai te serrer contre moi. Où nous mènerons ce jeu sentimental ? Dans lequel finalement il n'y a rien à gagner

D'un coup, Sonoko se retrouva sur une île, dos au bateau ou elle était encore il y a quelques secondes. Elle se tourna vers le bateau de Don Krieg.

« C'était quoi se bruit ? » Demanda une voix

« rien. » Répondit Gyn

Sonoko savait quelle ne pourrai plus jamais remonté sur ce bateau. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fuit ce jour la. Elle soupira en attendent que quelque chose se passe. Rien ne se passait sur ce bateau. Plus rien ne s'y passera plus jamais pour Sonoko.

 _Mon âme subit ce sort irrémédiable. Je n'ai désormais plus de moyen de m'échapper. Cette personne est irremplaçable. Mon rôle est-il celui de victime ou d'accusé ? En attendant je vais, tout les soirs, co_ _ntinuer ce rêve._

* * *

 _*_ Cette histoire est vrai :3 J'ai fait un méga exposer sur les aurores Polaires et voila petit point culture de la journée x).

j'espère que L'OS vous a plus ! ^^


End file.
